


Toxic

by Clear_Rivers213



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Rivers213/pseuds/Clear_Rivers213
Summary: Beau Swan is not happy with the move his mother makes him take to the gloomy town of Forks, Washington. He misses the sun and the familiarity of his old home, living in a place where he seemed to fit in much better. All he knows, is that he hates the dark, rainy town, and he'd do anything to get back to Phoenix, Arizona. That is, until he is introduced to a group of people who don't quite seem to fit in- the Cullen's. Beau soon finds himself entranced with the mysterious Edward Cullen, there's something more to him that Beau finds himself being drawn to, and he's determined to figure out what. All he knows, is that Edward and his family are not normal. However, he soon finds himself in more danger than he had bargained for, as he finds himself getting deeper and deeper involved with the Cullen family, as well as the power over two simple things. Life, and death.This is not a rewrite of Twilight with Beau as Bella, instead, this is my own take on the story with Beau and Edward. Different situations, different plot, same love story all the same.





	Toxic

IF THERE WAS ANYTHING I had learned from the experiences that I’d had in the past few months, it was that this whole thing could have been avoided had I listened. Turned back when I was told. Took every warning as a sign to get the hell out of Forks, Washington almost as soon as I’d arrived. Yet something had made me stay. No, not something, someone. Someone that I would have done absolutely anything for, no matter what the cost. Even if that came at the expense of my own life, I would gladly sacrifice myself without question. Was it stupid?  
Yeah, this was beyond stupid.   
And yet, I couldn’t find myself to regret anything I had done here tonight. Nor did I regret anything that had gotten me involved in this situation in the first place. I knew it was selfish of me, and not to mention very, very stupid of me. I knew all of the risks that had were at hand with this whole thing, I knew there was the very high possibility that I would die.   
And I gladly took that risk, anything to make sure the others wouldn’t have to be in constant danger. All they’d wanted to do was protect me, and now here I was, bleeding out on the floor as I tried my hardest to protect them. Currently, I couldn’t really feel much of anything. My hands were stained red and felt sticky as I pressed as hard as I could into the side of my body. Any harder and I would’ve broken my ribs. Well, the ones that weren’t already broken, anyway.   
I could hear them all, shouting, but it had begun to sound faint. My head was pounding loudly in my ears, blocking out most of the noise around me. I was not in a very good mood because of it.   
Funny. You’d figure my mood would be bad because of the whole bleeding out thing.   
But I knew this was a risk, and I knew exactly what was going to happen the minute I had stepped foot outside of my house today.   
Before I could really process what was happening, I was flying through the air, below me, I could see seven figures racing around. Each of them had been off, fighting, but one of them had started making their way towards my direction.   
‘That damn idiot,’ I couldn’t help but think.   
Here he was, risking his own life to save my own, which was about to end quite soon.   
I waited for some type of impact from anything, mainly a tree or something, but instead I had found myself in a pair of oh-so-familiar, white arms. I found myself looking into those topaz eyes that I’d fallen in love with so long ago.   
I could feel his body stiffen as he tensed up, looking straight ahead of him. I didn’t need to look to know exactly who he’d been looking at. The one who’d started this whole mess.  
I looked back up at my savior, before turning my head to lock eyes with my assailant.   
Those familiar red eyes stared right back at me, the look in his eyes made me realize two things.   
1\. I was never going to make it out of Forks alive, and I was never meant to.  
2\. Whatever happened in the next few seconds, my death was inevitable, and it was meant to serve a purpose.   
I waited calmly as the vampire let out a low growl, before charging straight at me.


End file.
